


Albert

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Eric buy a house. Turns out it's haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albert

“Wow,” Jordan said as he walked into Eric and Jeff’s new house.

Eric laughed. “I’ll take that as approval.”

“This is…I mean, wow.”

“Come on Wordsworth, Jeff and Jared are out on the back porch barbequing.”

 

They spent the evening out on the porch, chatting over beer. Jordan and Jared opted for spending the night instead of catching a cab.

Jordan woke up at the feel of a cold wind rushing through his room. He stumbled out of bed, still half asleep, to close the window but it was already shut tight. He’d have to mention to Eric that the room had a draft. He walked back to the bed but stopped as a noise from the hall caught his attention. It sounded like the creaking of floorboards as someone walked along but he didn’t remember the floor squeaking earlier that night. He frowned and walked over to the door, looking out into the hall. There was no sign of anyone and when he walked further out the floor didn’t squeak.

A light flicked on downstairs, the soft glow easing the darkness at the head of the stairs. Thinking that one of his brothers or Jeff must have gone downstairs but wanting to check, Jordan headed downstairs as well.

A man was sitting in the living room, the television on some old movie without the sound. Jordan could see the movie through him. The man turned his head, looking straight at Jordan, and Jordan froze. A second later the man disappeared and the television and light went out. Jordan fled back upstairs to his room and finally fell back asleep when nothing else strange happened.

 

The next morning Jordan wandered downstairs, smelling bacon and coffee.

“Morning Jordie,” Eric said as Jordan walked into the kitchen. Eric was standing in front of the stove while Jeff and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Jared asked as Jordan sat down, resting his head against the table.

“No,” Jordan said. He looked up. “I think you guys have a ghost,” he said waiting for them to start making fun of him.

“Oh that’s just Albert,” Jeff said cheerfully. “Don’t worry, he’s just a little shy. He’ll warm up to you once he gets to know you.”

Jordan stared at him, suspecting a joke but Jeff looked completely sincere.

“I’m sure he feels bad for keeping you up,” Eric added setting a plate of food in front of Jordan.

“You’re okay with having a ghost?” Jordan asked.

Eric shrugged. “Sure. He’s quiet for the most part, he’s clean, and he helps out with the house work; he’s a better roommate than you ever were.” He said the last part jokingly.

Jordan stared at him then decided just to eat his breakfast. If Eric and Jeff were okay with it who was he to judge. He kind of understood now why Marc played for a different team though.


End file.
